The Fight for Toy Land
by Ms. Britain
Summary: Andy has got some new toys, and they embark on a quest to save Toy Land from the evil Dr. Gizmo. My cousin, John Steve Razor, actually wrote this for school and his teacher gave him a D! Let me know what you think he should have got.


The Fight for Toy Land

It was a crystal clear morning in a small land of toys when soon to be sky scraping hero John Solider, coal colored eyes Cousin Timmy and energetic dog patty.

They just came to settle but they had no clue what was going to happen.

That nervous, scared John Solider would lead an entire army and save an entire world. John and Timmy and Patty went to look for a nice house.

John finally said" This is it we will live here!"

It was small dark corner in a small dark alley. The house had a basement, attic and three bathrooms. (That is what came in the box all houses are made of legos.)The land owner said "it will be five dollars."

That was all of John's money; he though that he would not need it so he gave the land owner the five dollars and went to work. He was as fast as lighting he built the sturdy house in five seconds. Just as he finished two robots came and said" We need your taxes."

John then replied "Sorry, I am out of money."

So the robots grabbed Patty and left. By the time they reacted it was too late the robots and Patty was gone. Timmy was sobbing when John came out with his gun and yelled "I will be back!"

Then said as he tossed Timmy a spare "if the robots comeback, blast them!"

At that very moment a gun shot was shot in Town Square. John rushed to find a civilian dead. Just like John other people came with their guns and saw the dead civilian and started firing. The robots killed several civilians then fell. The civilians started cleaning up they counted the total lost 5 dead, 4 wounded.

The next morning he went to the door and found a letter. The letter invited John and any other person to become a commander in the army. John wrote back saying yes. The next morning there was another letter. The letter told John and anyone else to come to the Rock Lands to be trained. So that afternoon, John and Timmy went around town and asked if they will join John and go to the army; he gathered 50 toys in all. Then John and Timmy and all the other toys marched off to rock land. There they found the general and sent the soldiers to training. John and Timmy went to join the other officers. The officers showed John and Timmy their quarters. Later, John heard an explosion outside the camp. He went to the wall and saw a robot army coming. He rang the bell and ran through the camp yelling" The robots are coming!"

Everyone got to there battle stations. The lookouts said, "They're behind the rocks!"

We pulled the cannons out and blasted the rocks. The soldiers found the robots then the battle began. Then a minute later, another army was spotted around the camp. Then John realized that they are to keep us in. He took a telescope and looked at town, just as he thought; the robots are attacking the town. He yelled at the general saying "The robots are attacking the town!"

The general took a telescope and looked. John didn't hear what he said; he just saw 10 soldiers take a cannon off the wall and make their way to town. Then they disappeared into the confusion of the undefended town. In the panic they made a fort and fired on the robots. Then the robots started to regroup; the soldiers saw that and started to shoot at the growing force of robots. Mean while, back at camp, the robots were trying to break down the wall by throwing other robots at the wall. After an hour an explosion went off in enemy lines; when the dust cleared the robots retreated. The enemy lost 1,500 robots, the toys lost 2,000 dead 100 wounded and 2 captured. The general called a meeting of the remaining commanders [2 captured and 5 dead]. The general said "We need to act now or we will be attacked again and lose more men then we could bear to lose. I say we attack at rock points; there we will make our army's uprising to the reached gizmo."

A soldier came in and said "General, we have two new recruits".

Just then a stuffed penguin and giraffe stepped in the tent and introduced themselves. The penguin said "I am Darla and this is my friend Greg".

Later that night, the general told Darla and Greg that they would stay with John in Cabin 5. Darla walked in with Greg and said, "Hello, I am Darla and this is Greg". Then John replied, "I am John Soldier." Greg said, "Do you want to play some cards?" "Sure", said John, "let's play some Shanghai".

The next morning thy packed everything and headed out to Rock's Point where Gizmo's based was. But, they had to pass through Rocky Plain. Halfway through, they saw a large army coming. They made their fort and prepared for battle. They started shooting. The robots returned fire in the middle of the battle. The general stood and shot his rifle but at that exact moment he was shot and fell. John saw what happened and rushed to the general. The general said, "You are the general now. Take this paper as your proof".

John decided to end the battle and tell the soldiers the news. There was a break in the battle while the robots regrouped. John gathered all the men and said, "The general has fallen. He has given been me his responsibility as general. To prove this, he said to show you this paper". The paper said, "I give John Soldier the responsibility of being the general of this army".

Then John said, "Let's win for our fallen general, let's revenge everyone who gave their life to free this country from the evil ruler Gizmo!" John said, "Let's get ready for battle!"

Then John went into his tent. He had no clue what to do. He was so nervous that he started to write a list of people to take his place. At that very moment, Timmy walked in and asked "John, what are you doing?" John replied, "I am giving up being a general since I am too nervous". Timmy said, "You are the bravest one here. You stopped your fire to help the general; you shot 2 robots in town". John exclaimed, "You are right, I am brave".

Then John yelled "Timmy gather the troops; I have a plan!"

An hour later, John gathered all the troops. First, they needed to capture Rocky Plains. They grouped in squad formation and opened fire. The robots were not ready and now are in a state of confusion. Then John yelled "Charge!"

The small squads combined to make a large army. The robots didn't stand a chance; the robots were defeated. The enemy lost 9,999 and 1 captured. Toys lost 100 dead and 2 captured. John told the soldiers to keep going. He called the commanders and told them" we are going to free the prisoners; there are 3 prisons. Timmy takes the one in Spring Town, Darla take Cliff Prison and Greg take Point Prison."

So the 3 commanders took there troops and headed out. John then yelled to the troops "we will meet them outside point ridge!"

One hour later, John and the troops arrived at Point Ridge. Darla and Greg were there, but Timmy wasn't, just the prisoners and the squad. A solider came up to John and said" Sir, Timmy gave his life to the freedom of Spring Town and the freedom of the captured troops."

John was sad, and then yelled" Let's revenge the fallen who risked everything to the freedom of Toy Land!"

John and the troops rushed into the Point Ridge base. John headed towards the main part of the base; he took out the guns men, and then headed to face the evil Doctor Gizmo. No one had ever seen him; those who did never told because they are his statues. John entered the room. In a golden thrown sat a gigantic old Jack in a box. The Jack in a box opened and said" Hello, welcome and join my statues."

John replied "No thanks, I would rather free all Toy Land so I'll pass on your kind offer."

John pulled out his sword; it was from his dad he only used it if he needed it. It was ancient and it needed a nice wash too. The fight began; John finally saw a weak spot, hit it, and sent Gizmo down with a giant smack. Then John jumped on Gizmo and put his sword to his throat and announced "Toy Land is free!"

John demanded "Tell your troops to surrender!"

Gizmo replied "Yes."

John walked out with a sword to Gizmo's back. Then Gizmo said, "Men, surrender."

The robots dropped their weapons. Toy Land was free from Gizmo. Gizmo and his robots were locked up permantley.

John Steve Razor


End file.
